DREAMING OF STARS A Lunar Chronicles fanfiction
by Duckymoco99
Summary: What if everything that happened to Cinder, Scarlet, Cress, and Winter was just a dream? What if Cinder's nursery was never set on fire and Cinder became Queen? This story is a twisted tale of the original story in the point of view of Cinder, Scarlet, Cress, and Winter. It'll switch off characters each chapter. This is my first fanfiction so thank you for reading!
1. Cinder 1

Cinder felt a sudden burning sensation covering her whole body but was coated in a cold sweat. She franticly looked around the room at the burning remains of a small child's

nursery and felt fear coursing through her veins.

"HELP! ANYBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" She screamed into the flames. She tried to move but her legs would not follow her brains demands. "Please...somebody..." She felt

the tears streaming down her scorching face but didn't do anything to wipe them away.

"Such a shame that a wonderful queen would fall to such a fate as this, isn't it?"

Cinder spun around so fast that the bottom of her dress put out some of the flames burning around her. Her aunt, Levana, stood in the doorway of the nursery looking as

breathtaking as she always appeared to be.

 _Stupid Glamour_ Cinder thought. Suddenly a thought popped into her head. _Is this why I feel like I can't move no matter how hard I try?!_

Levana grinned wickedly at Cinder as though she just read her thoughts.

"Ahhhh so my clever niece Queen Selene thinks she thinks she's figured me out does she now? Well I hate to burst your bubble but...well actually I don't."

Her laughed hit something Cinder didn't even know she had in her. Rage was overflowing from her and all she could think about was how good Levana's neck would

feel in-between her hands. Just as suddenly as Levana came, she disappeared right in front of Cinder's eyes. Cinder collapsed to the ground, realizing the only thing that was

keeping her up was her aunts control. She had so many questions, how did she get here? Why was Levana here? Why can't she remember anything at all? She started

sobbing the hardest she could ever remember sobbing. She once again could not control herself no matter how hard she tried. Glancing around the room, she tried to find the

one responsible of controlling her. Instead she saw a young man she had never met before in her whole life walking towards her.

"He-help...please...help me..." She said between sobs, trying to stand but failing once again.

The figure said nothing as he stopped right above her, but instead pulled out a blade.

"Wait! Wh- What are you doi-" Before she could finish the blade was lounged right into her heart. The world stopped, tears frozen on her face, she looked up and right

before the world the world went black she got the glimpse of her murderers eyes. The brown eyes looked vacant as the flames danced in them, if she wasn't already having

a hard time breathing she would have after looking into them. Slowly her eyes closed and all she could her was her aunts laughter and someone calling her name.

* * *

"QUEEN SELENE! CINDER! WAKE UP!"

Cinder was shaken awake by her favorite maid Iko. She slowly woke up, feeling extremely sore and out of it. Iko sighed with relief and started wiping Cinder's face with a cold

clothe.

"Why do you have to scare me like that?" Iko breathed out while walking into the washroom connected to Cinder's bedroom.

"I actually didn't plan to this time, if you believe that..." She smiled to herself, trying to shake the remaining heat of the dream off of her.

"I know, I know. But with all the years as a maid for you, you have never had a night terror. Especially one as bad as that one seemed, I mean I think I would've

remember it if you did!"

"I am sorry to have scared you, but it honestly was one of the worse things I have ever experienced in my life."

"Judging by how you acted, it must've been pretty bad. You were literally sobbing at one point, and right before you woke up you stopped breathing all together!"

"Did I really? I did die in my dream..." Cinder swung her legs to the side of her bed and prepped herself to get up. Once she felt stable enough she stood up and walked over

to the window.

"I would love to hear all about it, but sadly you have a very busy day ahead of you. You are traveling to earth to meet Prince Kaito and his father, The King of the Eastern

Commonwealth!" Iko couldn't hide her squeal at the end, even by covering her hand.

"Iko, I know you're excited for me but I am in a bit of a funk this morning. So if you can keep your excitement on the downlow until I have showered at least, that would

be very much appreciated..." Cinder said with a slight laugh.

"I totally understand your highness. I will just start packing your bags while you get washed up, and maybe you could wash away that nightmare while you are at it!"

Iko winked at her and Cinder laughed while heading into her lavish bathroom. Her bathroom was her escape room, it was designed to be more like a spa than a bathroom. It

had cherry blossoms painted on the walls and the shower was a waterfall coming out of the wall. It flowed into the bathtub, which was way more like a small pond. The smell

of cherry blossoms filled Cinder's lungs as she entered the washroom. She shooed the maid that came into wash her hair out, she needed some alone time before the big trip

today.

"May I come in?" Iko peeked at her through the cracked door.

"Yes, I am done anyways. You probably want to tell me how to style my hair and dress, am I right?" Cinder winked at her before looking in the mirror. Unlike her aunt , Cinder

actually appreciated mirrors. It was a reminder that no matter how many times she used glamour she would always have the same reflection staring back at her. It comforted

her in a strange way, and it seemed she was the only lunar who felt that way.

"I thought maybe you would want to try and match the prince? Counting you are trying to make a marriage contract with him in the near future!" Iko squealed breaking

Cinder's train of thought.

"Iko, I've told you, there is no talk of marriage at this point and I hope it stays that way..."

"Why are you being like that? Don't you ever dream of romance?" Iko sighed dreamily.

"Honestly? No. I don't even think about it."

"You seriously never dream about having someone to hold you close, to look into your eyes and tell you they love you?"

Cinder was reminded of her dream with the mystery man with the strange eyes. Those eyes, they were breath takingly beautiful, but they held some sort of remorse for what

their body did.

"Cinder? Hello? Earth to Cinder? Or should I say Luna to Cinder... where did that saying even come from?"

"Sorry Iko." Cinder shook the memory away, giving Iko her full attention. "So how do you even know what the prince is wearing?"

"I have my ways. You know that guard I've been talking to? Well he knows how much I love fashion and he has a sister who does too, anyways he gave me this site

she uses to see what all the celebretites are wearing. They are all super focused on you coming in so they have a whole article on what the prince is wearing!"

"That's great, but I don't want to be tacky."

"I can not believe you would even think that I would make you look tacky!" Iko playfully put her hand on her chest like she had been shot.

"Okay, okay I am sorry." Cinder laughed.

"You better be! You haven't seen him before have you? Do you want to see a picture?"

"Sure, I mean I guess it would be smart to be prepared right?"

"He isn't that bad. In fact he is pretty hot if I do say so myself!"

"IKO!"

"What?" She threw her head back laughing. "Let me go get my portscreen and find the picture."

Iko scurried out of the room leaving Cinder to laugh at her. Cinder knew her relationship with her maid wasn't consider 'Proper', her aunt had told her plenty of enough times.

She didn't care, she loved Iko and grew up with her. She was the only friend, outside of her cousin, that she ever had. She cared deeply about her and vowed to never treat

her like just another maid.

"Here it is!" Iko came rushing in flinging her portscreen in Cinder's face.

"Okay back up a little so I can see!" Cinder inspected the photo. He really was a good looking guy, but that's not what caught her. She has seen plently of great jaw lines,

perfectly styled hair, and fabulous fashion senses to last a few life times by living on Luna. No, what stopped her in her tracks was his eyes, she could almost see the flames

dancing in them again. It were the same hazel eyes of her dream murderer.


	2. Scarlet 1

Scarlet was wandering through forest, trying to find her way to the farm. She couldn't believe that she was lost! It was dark and the trees all started to look the same. She

tried to run her hand through her knotted hair but did not succeed.

"How did I even get out here..." She hissed under her breath after kicking a rock. She pulled the strings of her favorite hoodie tighter when a sudden movement in the corner

of her eye caught her attention.

"Are you lost too?"

She could barely make out the figures shadow, it was leaning on a tree three feet away from where she was standing. A chill creeped its way down her spine.

"Is it any of your business?" She snapped at the figure.

"Well aren't you a feisty one?" The shadowed figure moved closer and she could see it was a male around her age or younger. He was skinny and not very built. Scarlet was

sure she could take him if needed. "My name is Ran by the way. I just thought maybe we could help each other? Ya know if you truly lost?"

"Why should I trust you _Ran?"_ His name triggered something in her, she didn't feel like she should or could trust him.

"Cause you don't really have a lot of choices, do you?" He stepped closer. She wanted to take a step back but refused. She would not show any weakness.

"I don't even feel like you should be considered a 'Choice'." Scarlet growled as he got closer and closer.

"But Scarlet, don't you want to make it home to you Grand'Mere?" He whispered into her ear. She felt his hand go to her lower back. She sighed with relief when he didn't find

her gun.

"Get your hands off of me!" She whispered loudly into his face. He laughed as he dug his nails deeper into her flesh.

"What will it be little red?" His other hand held her face so she had to look at him. "Follow me to your Grand'Mere, or die out here!"

She felt it the moment his nails broke the flesh on her face, as the blood flowed down his hand. He didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it.

"Are you going to answer me!" He yelled into her face and she felt her skin on her lower back break. "I will leave you out here I swea-"

Ran suddenly whipped his head to right and sent a lopsided smile into the dark.

"I was wondering how long it would take for him to find you, at least I got here first." Ran turned his head back towards her and started to move his hand away from her face.

She almost sighed with relief but it was replace with a gasp as he grabbed her waist with both hand and bent his head towards her neck.

"What are you do-" She started to yell when she heard pounding foot steps coming towards them from where Ran was just looking.

"I would kill you now, but I want to see his face when I do it." He breathed onto her neck, sending chills all through her body.

"Who is 'he'?

"You'll see soon enough." She could feel the grin in his voice.

Suddenly someone came crashing through the woods and Ran tensed but tried to hide with a laugh.

"Nice of you to join us _brother"_ Ran hissed against her neck. He was holding her to where she couldn't see who he was talking to, but she could feel the change in the

atmosphere.

"Put her down Ran. Now." The strangers voice was gruff but was demanding. Scarlet felt drawn to the voice, like she knew who was behind it but could not think of where

from.

"Why? I beat you to her, you remember the old school rhyme right? Finders keepers, losers weepers or something like that."

"I will snap your neck in half if you harm her at all, I swear to go-"

"DON'T I HAVE A SAY IN THIS? HELLO?" Scarlet yelled cutting off the strangers threat. "I don't care about whatever stupid sibling rivalry you two have, it is not, I repeat NOT

fair that I got caught in the middle!"

"Scarlet, what are you talking about?" The stranger sounded hurt.

"How do you two even know my name in the first place anyways?!"

"Ha, she doesn't even remember you!" Ran laughed, moving his head away from her neck slightly.

Scarlet guessed that was all the stranger needed, because one minute she was in Ran's grip, the next he was knock off of her. They started rolling on the forest floor, and

there was already blood coming from both of them. She slowly backed away from them, trying not to drawn too much attention to herself. When she was confident that she

was out of ear shot she started running for her life, hoping, praying, she was heading towards the farm she called home.

"Scarlet! Scarlet wait!" She turned her head back, not daring to stop before she saw who it was. It was the stranger, at least she was guessing it

was, counting that he had cuts and bruises all over him. She was positive it was not Ran, this person was more muscular and had the most piercingly green

eyes Scarlet had ever seen. Instead of stopping though, she ran harder. She didn't know if this guy was going to try and kill her like Ran had or not.

"Scarlet I swear I am not going to hurt you!" He was catching up to her, she could tell. She didn't dare turn her head again, the trees were getting denser and trickery to

dodge. Suddenly the world started to tilt. Scarlet gasped when she hit the ground, the impact made her whole body want to curl up in pain. She pushed that feeling down and

tried to stand up to run again. She was doing well until the moment her left ankle hit the ground. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground once again.

"Scarlet!" The figure was leaning over her in a matter of seconds. "What happened?" He started toward her ankle.

"Do not touch me!" She yelled through clenched teeth.

"Scarlet what has come over you? Do you not remember me? It's Wolf!" He looked deeply into her eye pleading with her to remember.

 _Wolf_. The name sent thousands of memories flooding into Scarlet's brain. Her Grand'Mere getting kidnapped, their first kiss, him betraying her, him helping her escape, her

Grand'Mere's death, the attack on Luna, her getting kidnapped. Cinder, Cress, Winter, Jacin, Throne, Kai. Everything, she remembered everything.

"Ze've? Is it really you?" She reached out and stroked his jaw tenderly.

"You remember." He whispered smiling.

She leaned into him. Right as her eyes were fluttering closed, she heard him grunt. Her eyes opened in enough time to see the point of a knife sticking out of the front of his

chest.

"NO! WOLF! NO!" Scarlet cried reaching out to him. Looking up, she saw Ran in the shadows, smiling wickedly as he watched his brother die.

"Sca- Scarlet..." Wolf drew her attention back to him. "I..I love yo..." She saw the vacancy of his eyes and knew he was gone.

* * *

"SCARLET! WAKE UP!"

Scarlet was jerked awake by her Grand'Mere. She was back in her bedroom, the only light source was coming from the hallway through her cracked door. Everything was

blurry for a couple of minutes until she realized where she was.

"I don't know what kind of horrible dream you were having but it must of been terrifying. You were shrieking like a banshee!" Grand'Mere pushed Scarlet's hair out of her

face looking concerned

"It was a dream?" She whispered.

"I know honey...it never seems like it is after it happens. Can I get you anything? Do you need some tea?"

"No, just some time alone to think..."

"Okay, come downstairs whenever you are ready, I'll give you the day off today if needed but its only this one time!" She winked at her as she headed downstairs.

Scarlet laugh lightly at her Grand'Mere, she was a little quirky, but she loved her for that. Leaning over to her nightstand, she grabbed her portscreen and went to the search

engine. She typed in the people she knew she could find easily first and went down to the hardest. When she typed in Cinder, queen Selene of Luna came up. She clicked an

article that described the queens odd nickname.

" _We asked Queen Selene 'Where did you get the nickname, Cinder, from?' She took a couple of minutes to response, her eyes got this foggy look in them. She finally_

 _responded in a strange manor, she said, and we quote, 'I honestly don't remember...someone must've called me it once and it stuck...are we done here?'._

Scarlet stomach was in knots the whole time she read the article. How could she be connected in to the Queen of Luna in anyway? Next she looked up Princess Winter and

Prince Kaito, she got a little out of that but nothing she didn't know already. Throne came up as a wanted criminal, she clicked a couple of links but all came to dead ends. The

rest were all bust, either the people were all fragments of her dream or nobody had any information on Cress, Jacin, Ze've, or Ran. She sighed a put her portscreen down. She

thought it would make her feel better, but instead it just confused her more. She put her portscreen down and got up, she was cautious to put any weight on her left ankle.

Remembering it was a dream, she sighed and started getting ready for the day when she heard a laugh from outside. She slowly walked over to her window and pulled back

the curtain. The sun was just coming up so it was hard to see a lot but something caught her eye right away. It was the piercingly green eyes of one of the strangers

underneath her bedroom window.

"Wolf?" She barely whispered. Right as the words left her mouth, Wolf whipped his head up and saw her. Heart pounding out of her chest, she slowly backed away from the

window and ran down the stairs.


	3. Cress 1

_Sorry it took longer for this chapter, kinda had some writers block :P Hope you guys enjoy it anyways!_

* * *

Cress looked around the small space and tried to figure out where she was. Noticing a small window, she walked over to it and looked out. All she could see was stars for

miles and miles. She began to realize she was locked in a satellite and it appeared she had no way of getting out. She didn't know how she got there or why she was there in

the first place. She was starting to panic when she heard a random noise coming from behind one of the doors. Scrambling around, she tried to find anything she could us as a

weapon. Finally she found a frying pan that seemed like it could work if she swung hard enough.

"Cress? Cress where are you?" A males voice came from behind the door. Jumping, Cress searched for a place to hide, she opened one of the doors, finding a very small

washroom behind it.

"Perfect..." She whispered. Turning off all the lights, she ran back into the washroom. Right then the door opened, she peeked around the door frame to see if she could get a

glimpse of the man looking for her. It was too dark, she could only make out the shadow of his body searching the room.

"Cress, it's me! I know you are in here...just where..." He turned toward the washroom and she slammed herself to the wall. He probably couldn't see her with how dark it

was but she didn't want to risk it. Heart pounding, she brushed all her hair to her right side and peered out the doorway again. This time though, she didn't see him anywhere,

her stomach dropped as she got up to look where he had gone. She carefully looked around, checking everywhere once more, before taking a step out of the washroom. The

frying pan sat heavily in her right hand, hopefully cover enough by her blonde locks that the man wouldn't see it right away. The further she got away from the washroom the

more she felt exposed. Suddenly there was a hand one her shoulder.

"Cress I finally fo-" Cress slammed her frying pan into the side of strangers head before he could finish, knocking him out. She gasped as he fell to the floor. She just knocked

a man out!

"Deep breathes Cress, deep breathes." She tried to calm herself unsuccessfully. Turning on the lights, she kept trying to calm herself.

"Come on, it's not too bad. I mean I was just defending myself right? He'll understand...right?" Starting to feel crazy she stopped talking to herself and focused on trying the

mans wrists and ankles together.

"Ughhhhhhhhh..." Rubbing the his head, the stranger started to move again, startling Cress even more. "Where am I? Oh right... you..."

"M-Me?" He made eye contact with Cress making her feel breathless. They were the bluest eyes she had ever seen, it made her feel like he could read her every thought and

emotion.

"Yes you, I've been worried sick after you disappeared." He tried to lift his hand to caress her check but noticed his wrist were tied together. "Um... why did you tie me up?"

"Who are you? Why were you worried sick when I have never seen you in my life?" Cress said more to herself, trying to jog her memory if she had ever met him before.

"Cress, it's me! Thorne? Ya know the one you are madly in love with and rightfully so." He smiled and winked at her.

"Um...I think you have the wrong girl..." She started backing away from him.

"No I do not! What has gotten into you? You are acting like we've never met!"

"Because we haven't...?"

"Ugh, Cress I swear if this is some kinda sick joke.." Thorne started to get up, making Cress remember her failed mission to tie his ankles together.

"Wa-wait a second, I still don't know who you are and why you are here." She tried to sound tough but her voice came out high pitched and shaky, even to her own ears.

"You want to know why I am here?" He started walking towards her and she backed up. "This is why I am here."

"WH-" Suddenly, Cress was pressed up against a wall and Thorne's lips were on hers. She couldn't breath, and strangely it was the best she could ever remember feeling.

Then it all came back to her, Thorne, Cinder, Scarlet, Wolf, Winter, Jacin, Kai, and her father. She could remember everything.

"Thorne, I remember..." She whispered breaking the kiss.

"I knew you would." He whispered back looking deep into her eyes. "Hey, you don't look so good, do you need to lay down?"

Cress nodded, the feeling of breathlessness from the kiss was replaced with a feeling of wooziness. The world around her was slowly becoming more and more fuzzy.

"Cress? Cress! Can you hear me?" She heard Thorne's voice but could no longer see him. She was falling and darkness was encasing her.

* * *

 _THUD_

Cress bolted up the moment she hit the floor. She glanced around at her small room, no satellites in sight. No tall handsome somewhat strangers either. She sighed as she

got up off the floor. It was just like her brain to give her an overly complicated dream right before the biggest day of her life. Trying to escape from Luna was not an easy

task, especially when the reason you were doing it involved saving someone's life. Shaking off the dream, she checked her list one more time to make sure she had

everything packed. After checking everything off the list, she began to get ready. She pulled her long hair into a braid to keep it from slowing her down, then pulled a thin

dress over her head and grabbed her bags. Checking the weather in Paris one more time before closing the door behind her, she didn't want to land unprepared. Her

portscreen went off, startling her. Glancing down at it she noticed it was a text from her caregiver, Sybil. She thought she had been lucky, how many orphaned kids get a

caregiver let alone one from the royal place! She thought it was going to be like getting a mother she had never had. And it was in a way, if she had wished for an evil,

controlling, and abusive one. She read the text.

' _Where are you?! I told you I needed you today! You do remember right? Or are you so stupid that you can't remember what day it is?'_

The text went on to cuss her out and tell her how worthless she was, her own parents didn't even want her. Determined, she deleted the text and went on towards the

docks. Of course she knew what day it was! The day Queen Selene would be leaving to meet the King and Prince of the Eastern Commonwealth. The thing everyone else didn't

know was that it was the day Levana was going to try to assassinate Selene. When Cress had first heard about what they were going to try to attempt, the first thought was

to go to the authorities. But then she realized that by turning them in, she was turning herself in. Sybil had her working on the plan without Cress knowing what the plan

actually was. She had hacked Prince Kai's portscreen and texted Selene that they would be meeting in Paris now, and to meet him underneath the Eiffel Tower at midnight.

At first she thought it was just because they were actually changing the plans, she didn't know she had just impersonated Kai himself! She also was the one to contact the

solider base hidden in France, thinking it was for the security of the Queen. Cress didn't realize what she had done until she heard Levana and Sybil talking one day.

"Can you believe how handy that little street scum has become?" Sybil snickered.

"Honestly, when you brought her here I thought you were as stupid as you claimed her to be. Now seeing her in action, I must give you credit. But the plan hasn't happened

yet. If she does one thing to jeopardize this mission, I will personally see to her demise."

"Of course my Queen, I would be personally be willing to help you in the case of her failure." Sybil bowed to Levana.

That was when Cress knew something more was happening, the way they were acting, Sybil bowing to Levana. Cress's blood ran cold just thinking about the way

Levana grinned at the title _queen._

"Excuse me miss?" A hand waving across her face snapped her out of her daze. "I need to see your ticket miss."

"Oh, of course, sorry." Blush crept its way up her neck as she rushed to find her ticket. So much for not drawing too much attention to herself.

"Thank you and enjoy your ride one the Lady Catherine Miss Cressent." Eyes going wide, she was about to ask him how he knew her name when she he suddenly went

running towards the ship. "We have a wannabe stowaway." The man fiercely whispered into a small device on his uniform after whooshing past her.

"Okaaaayyyy..." Cress mouthed to herself while walking onto the ship, it was bigger than she thought it would be, but it was beautiful. She was blown away by the colors,

deep browns and reds covered the ship with the most gorgeous white roses popping all around inside. Cress began to wonder how she was able to afford this at all.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A young women with the same hair color as the brown on the ship popped up next to Cress.

"It is..." She whispered a response.

"I am glad you think so."

"Catherine! Catherine where are you?" A middle age women was calling from the sign in desk.

"I got to go, it was nice to meet you." The young women curtsied and smiled at Cress, then ran to the women.

Cress looked around one last time before deciding to try and find her room. Finding it, she turned the knob and began to walk in when she was shoved in.

"Hey what ar-" A hand went across her mouth.

"Listen blondie, I need you to be very quiet." The stranger whispered.

Cress tried to get a good look at the stranger, but she wish she hadn't.

"Thorne?" She gasped into his hand. Thorne whipped his head down at her and smirked.

"So you have heard of me?"


	4. Winter 1

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I've been super busy but hopefully will be better about staying on updating this! :) enjoy!

* * *

Winter couldn't think of anything other than the blood falling down her cheek. The dark red blood against her dark skin, the pain slowly growing stronger.

She could her Levana's laugh but could not see her. In fact everything around her was pitch black, nothing to be seen anywhere. Winter felt something warm

fall onto her shoulder. Gasping she noticed it was a spot of blood. As soon as she noticed it the walls all around started oozing with blood.

"Wh-what is going on?" She spun frantically around the room, trying to find one place not already coated in blood.

"Winter? Winter is that you?" Suddenly a door appeared and someone was banging on the other side.

"Help! Please help me, the room..it's...it's bleeding! The walls..." She was banging on the door sobbing.

"Winter, it's me Jacin. I am going to find a way to get you out of there!"

Jacin? She hadn't seen him since she was a child. They had grown apart when his father moved to the outer sector and he went to medical school to

become a doctor. A doctor, touching her cheek she realized she probably needed one.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at work?" She asked closing her eyes and trying to focus on anything other than the scent of blood.

"What are you talking about? I am at work! I think this delusion may be worse than any other one you have had!" He laughed slightly.

"But you are a doctor, and you left when you were 14 and I was 12...And I haven't seen you since. And what do you mean delusions?"

"Okay, I don't know what world you have escaped into but it isn't the real one."

A sudden bang made Winter jump. Jacin was ramming into the door, trying to get it to open. Winter moved out of the way, trying not to look at the blood

that was almost up to her ankles.

"Hurry! It's getting deeper!"

"I am trying!"

Winter focused on taking deep breathes to try and calm herself, she could feel the blood making it's way to her knees. The bottom of her dress already

coated in the sticky substance. Suddenly there was a huge bang, causing Winter to jump so high that she tripped and fell. The blood now covered her up

to her neck. She pulled her hair up, trying to keep it from touching the blood.

"Winter?!" Jacin came busting into the room. She noticed that the bang came from him smashing the door in.

"Jacin! Help!" She was trying to find footing but it was hard when every time she moved the blood got thicker.

"Oh my gosh... the room really is bleeding..." Jacin stood there shocked. She realized how much he had grown up. His blond hair was pulled back

into a small ponytail and he was taller than she remembered. His eyes found hers, looking right through her. Confusingly though, he was wearing a guards

uniform.

"Did you think I was lying? Now help me!" She reached up to him and he pulled her out. She clung to him for her dear life and he held her back.

"How did you get in here?"

"I don't remember, it all started with my face bleeding..." Shuddering when she thought of Levana's laugh.

"Well we will fix that later, we gotta get out of here first."

"Right cause you are a doctor and will fix me." She smiled.

"Um...no. I am your personal guard and will hopefully be able to help."

"What do you mean? You left remember?" She stepped back from his embrace.

"We can talk about this later. Follow me, I need to get you out of here."

Jacin lead her out of the door and into a small hallway. It only went one way and there was only one door at the end of it. Grabbing her hand, he gently lead her into the door.

The room was blindingly white, Winter actually had to shut her eyes to stop the pain it was causing to look around.

"I think we are safe no-" Jacin's grunt of pain made her eyes pop open in enough time to see the sword stabbed into his stomach. By Levana.

"Wh-what are yo doing?" Winter cried, trying to keep Jacin from falling.

"You don't deserve happiness. I thought I made that clear when I scarred you then locked you in that room, but I guess this guard had another plan." Levana hissed.

Winter couldn't keep Jacin up, his whole body was resting on top of hers and she was too weak. Slowing she fell to her knees, bringing Jacin with her.

"Why...? " She whispered while tears slowly made their way down her cheeks, stinging the cuts on their way down.

"Do I really need a reason?" Levana cackled. "Now I'll give you a moment to say goodbye before I finish you."

Levana disappeared, leaving Winter to tend to a broken Jacin.

"Win-Winter, I need you to listen to me."

"Hush, don't strain yourself anymore. You are dying Jacin, and its all my fault." She was trying her best to be brave, but the tears gave her pain away.

"No Winter, you don't understand!" Jacin whispered harshly.

"I do understand, you were just doing your job an-"

"LISTEN TO ME WINTER!"

She stopped talking, shocked that he had the strength to yell in his condition.

"I have a kni-" He abruptly stopped talking, becoming stiff. His eye's that had held worry now vacant of any emotion.

"Jacin? Are you ok-" Winter gasped as pain shot through her chest. Looking down, she saw a small knife sticking out of her chest. The tears froze on her face, everything

becoming blurry.

"Winter! Winter I was trying to warn you! I am so sorry!" She heard the emotion in Jacin's voice, stating that the mind control had stopped. She tried to focus on him but

she couldn't. Her eyelids felt so heavy, she couldn't keep them open for much longer.

"I am...so-sorry too...Jacin..." She breathed heavy, it was so hard to just say one word. It took all that she had left to apologize, making her finally close her eyes.

"I love you."

* * *

"Princess Winter it is time to wake up now."

Winter was gently woken up by her maid as she opened her blinds to let the light in. Sitting up, she tried to figure out what just happened. Where did Jacin go and did he tell

her he _loved_ her?

"What is going on?" Winter asked her maid.

"Today is the day your cousin Queen Selene leaves for earth!" The maid was bubbling with excitement.

Winter had forgotten all about the trip, she was way more concerned with what happened last night.

"Was I in my room all night long?"

"Of course Princess, your guards would have alerted the rest of the place if you ,or anyone else for that matter, came in or left your chambers." The maid looked at her with a

worry.

"Yes, I guess that is true..." She sighed. It felt way to real for her to just write it off as a dream and move on.

"Princess!" The maid gasped. "Your- your face!"

"What is it?" Winter got up and grabbed her portscreen, the only thing that would show a reflection in the place. She dropped her portscreen the minute she saw her face. The

cuts from the dream, they were on her face.

"I am going to call a doctor right away!" The maid rushed out of the room, leaving Winter in a shocked state. How could she have the marks if it was only a dream? How could

it have happened? A couple of minutes pass before the maid comes back in with none other than Jacin.

"Princess Winter, what seems to be the pro-" Finally looking up at her, he stopped mid sentence. The maid obviously didn't inform him of the problem before he saw. "What

happened?!" He rushed over to her side.

"I do not know, it all started with this dream..." She zoned out for a second remember the dream. Shaking her head she continued. "Anyways, the cuts were in my dream and

now they are here too."

"Winter, I need to take you to my office, now!"


End file.
